Blackjack
by Yarsk
Summary: dia terombang-ambing di dalam lautan yang deras setelah perang Dunia Shinobi ke 4 Naruto saat akan berkelana dia terkena gelombang lautan yang sangat tinggi hingga membawa nya ke Jepang lebih tepatnya Yokosuka dan bertemu cinta nya.
1. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Di suatu pagi yang cerah...

Terlihat ada seseorang laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik sedang menatap foto seorang perempuan cantik berambut cokelat terang twintail. Dia bertemu perempuan itu 3 tahun yang lalu saat dia terombang-ambing di lautan dengan keadaan sekarat.

Lalu saat dia terbangun dia terlihat sangat kebingungan dia tidak tahu dimana ia berada. Lalu dia tidak sengaja melihat perempuan berambut cokelat terang twintail tidur di samping nya lalu tanpa sadar pemuda itu dengan pelan mengusap kepalanya dengan lembut. Dan qtidak sengaja membangun kan perempuan itu dan dia mengenalkan diri sebagai Misaki akeno.

"Aku rindu kamu akeno..." Kata laki-laki berambut pirang itu yang bernama Naruto.

"Kapan kita akan bertemu kembali akeno ?" Tanya Naruto entah kepada siapa.

Lalu Naruto bangkit mengambil handuk lalu mandi. Setelah itu Naruto memakai hoodie berwarna hitam dan celana jeans biru.

'Dan aku masih penasaran apa yang terjadi dengan Konoha ?' itu masih menjadi pertanyaan didalam hati Naruto tapi dia tidak terlalu memikirkan nya toh saat dia tiba disini dia tidak dapat menggunakan chakra nya lagi.

Naruto pun keluar dan berjalan kaki ke pusat kota Yokosuka. Salah satu kota apung yang ada di Jepang semenjak terjadi gempa tektonik setelah perang Rusia-Jepang tanah atau pun pulau tenggelam. Dan membuat kapal besar yang tidak dikhususkan untuk perang dan semakin lama semakin banyak dan kapal-kapal itu menjadi pulau yang menopang kehidupan manusia.

"Dunia yang damai. Tapi seperti nya dunia ini tidak seperti yang ku bayangkan." Gumam Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menaiki bus yang dikhususkan untuk digunakan di air. Dan dia ingin pergi mencari sarapan di kota lalu saat dia sudah sampai di pelabuhan Naruto berjalan dengan pelan lalu secara tiba-tiba dia menabrak seorang perempuan berambut coklat terang dengan gaya twintail. Dia terlihat mengerang kesakitan.

"Ah... Maafkan aku nona aku tidak sengaja." Kata Naruto meminta maaf.

"Ah tidak tuan aku yang salah jalan tidak lihat kedepan." Kata perempuan tadi.

"Akeno ?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

"Eh... Kamu tau namaku darimana ?" Tanya perempuan yang ternyata akeno (yang mana dari tadi gue bilang diatas)

"Kamu sudah tidak mengingat ku lagi akeno ? Setelah sekian lama." Kata Naruto sedih karena orang yang dia sukai tidak mengingat dirinya.

'Tunggu mata biru sapphire rambi kuning acak-acakan seperti nya aku kenal. Apa kah mungkin Naruto ?!' batin akeno.

"Naruto ?" Tanya akeno.

"Iya akeno ini aku Naruto. Dan... Maafkan aku karena sudah lupa akan diri mu." Ucap akeno meminta maaf ke Naruto.

"Yah... Tidak Apa-apa kita tidak bertemu selama 2 tahun sudah pasti kamu lupa." Kata Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun." Kata akeno.

"Yah tidak apa-apa... Oh iya aku dengar kamu menjadi kapten kapal ?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya naru... Sudah 3-4 bulan. Dan hari ini aku libur." Akeno memberi tahu perihal dia masuk ke SMA angkatan laut Yokosuka.

"Ah... Begitu yah aku juga sudah bergabung dengan sma kuroshiki." Kata Naruto.

"Eh...??? Aku dengar sma itu banyak mengoperasikan kapal induk." Kata akeno.

"Iya dan aku menjadi kapten nya. Kapal ku namanya adalah Akagi." Naruto memberi tahu akeno tentang kapal nya.

"Kapal itu dapat membawa 60-70 pesawat dan itu semua nya drone. Karena sekolah kami tidak mau mengambil resiko kami terluka." Terang Naruto.

"Bagaimana kalau kita cari tempat ngobrol yang lebih enak akeno ?"

"Boleh naru..."

Lalu mereka pergi bersama dan tanpa sadar mereka berpegang tangan dan berjalan menuju tempat yang bagus untuk sarapan.

TBC

NB : hello senpai saya anak baru disini mohon bantuannya kalau kalian suka cerita ini mungkin saya hanya dapat menghibur kalian dengan FF pertama saya ini semoga senpai semua suka. Bye~~


	2. chapter 2

Blackjack

Chapter 2

Terlihat di suatu kafe di Yokosuka ada dua insan yang duduk bersebrangan dan hanya diam tidak ada yang ingin mulai percakapan. Lalu sang laki-laki yang membuka pembicaraan.

"Aku dengar kamu mengalahkan Musashi apakah itu benar ?" Tanya Naruto sangat penasaran.

"U-umm... Iya naru awalnya aku pikir kami tidak akan menang tapi ternyata kenyataan nya lain." Akeno memberi tahu ke Naruto akan insiden itu.

"Dan saat pertempuran itu selesai saat kalian tiba di pelabuhan harekaze perlahan tenggelam ?" Sebenarnya Naruto tidak ingin mengungkit tenggelam nya harekaze karena itu pasti akan menyakiti hati akeno.

"Iya naru... Harekaze sudah mengalami banyak kerusakan yang sangat parah. Tapi untung nya ada kapal yang dapat menggantikan harekaze yaitu okikaze tapi namanya kami ganti menjadi harekaze." Terang akeno.

Lalu hening antara mereka berdua. Sepertinya mereka sudah bingung mau bicara apa lagi hingga Naruto ingat sesuatu...

"Oh iya bagaimana aku melupakan hal itu." Kata Naruto menepuk jidat nya.

"Emang kenapa Naruto ?''

"Di semester 2 kita akan melakukan latihan bahari bersama hingga ke depan nya." Kata Naruto santai tapi sebenarnya dia sangat senang tapi dia mencoba menyembunyikan kesenangannya itu.

"Eh...?? Kalau begitu aku dapat melihat Akagi dong." Kata akeno semangat.

"Sebenarnya nama asli nya adalah blackjack tapi dia berasal dari kelas yang sama dari Akagi tapi kami menamai nya blackjack." Ujar Naruto.

"Hmm... Blackjack kah? Sepertinya keren. Oh iya naru kamu bilang waktu kita akan berpisah ingin memberi ku sesuatu." Akeno mulai mengingat pertemuan terakhir nya dengan Naruto.

"Etto... Ehehehe sebenarnya aku ingin memberi mu ini. Aku selalu membawa nya kemana-mana karena mungkin saja tiba-tiba kita bertemu seperti ini. Tapi jika kamu menolak nya aku tidak marah." Naruto memberi sebuah kotak hitam kecil.

Lalu akeno membuka kotak hitam kecil itu dan terkejut akan isinya. Dia tidak menyangka Naruto memberi nya ini. Sebuah cincin indah dengan mutiara cantik ada di cincin nya.

"Na-naru apa kah ini ?"

"Iya... Mau kah kamu menjadi pacar ku ? Jika kamu tidak mau tidak apa.''

"Naru... Aku bingung mau bilang apa. Tapi... Aku mau Naru."

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban akeno senang bukan main dia tersenyum hangat dan memegang tangan kanan akeno yang lembut.

"Terima kasih akeno sudah mau menerima ku."

"Aku sayang kamu Naruto...

"Aku juga akeno...

Dan begitu lah pengakuan cinta Naruto.

1 bulan kemudian.

Libur panjang sudah usai sekarang waktu nya masuk sekolah. Seperti yang dikatakan Naruto tadi sekolah perempuan Yokosuka akan melakukan latihan bersama sekolah sma kuroshiki. Dan yang menjadi perwakilan adalah blackjack.

Skip time lagi setelah upacara pembukaan.

"Kapten kapal apa itu seperti nya sangat besar." Tanya seorang perempuan rambu hitam dengan gaya ponytail dan rambut warna merah.

"Entah lah shiro-chan mungkin saja ini blackjack."

"Ehh...?? Blackjack? Aku seperti mendengar nama itu."

"Tentu saja blackjack berasal dari sekolah kuroshiki sma gabungan laki-laki perempuan.''

"Tapi kenapa dia berada ada disini ? Seingatku seharusnya kuroshiki berada di sebelah timur dari sini."

"Karena sekarang kita akan melakukan latihan bahari bersama mereka. Dan ah.. Itu kapten kapal mereka. Shiro-chan beri hormat." Lalu mereka berdua memberi hormat ke arah laki-laki berambut blond dengan pakaian khas sekolah kuroshiki. Dengan menggunakan celana hitam panjang dan baju dengan di dada kanan seperti banyak penghargaan nya (kurang lebih kayak baju Laksamana pada umumnya tapi warna hitam abu-abu).

"Ah... Akeno aku senang kamu datang ke kapal kami. Ayo naik."

Lalu mereka naik ke blackjack dan melihat disana semua nya terlihat canggih dan di saat mereka lihat ke arah anjungan ada beberapa CIWS berjenis Gatling gun terpasang disana lalu disisi kiri mereka lihat senjata seperti diatas dan rudal MIM-3 Nike ajax ground to air missile. Dan rudal anti kapal permukaan I-go Type1 air-to-ship missile buatan Jepang. Dan jika dilihat di dek nya ada helikopter serbu aphace AH 64E dan ada pesawat supersonik F16 Viper, F/A-18 hornet dan yang terakhir adalah pesawat F4U corsair.

"Bukan kah ini sedikit terlalu berlebihan." Mashiro sangat bingung ingin berkata apa.

"Yah... Sekolah yang memberikan nya. Lagipula jet nya tidak sering kami gunakan lebih sering menggunakan F4U corsair dan ada pesawat baru yang ditambahkan ke kapal ini yaitu P-51 mustang." Tiba-tiba elevator tengah terbuka da terlihat P-51 mustang sudah siap terbang.

"Dan yah... Spesifikasi blackjack kurang lebih seperti ini. Seharusnya kalian sudah mendapatkan intel nya."

"Iya kami sudah mendapatkan nya kalau begitu aku akan ke kapal ku yah naru." Lalu akeno dan mashiro pergi dengan banyak pertanyaan di kepalanya apa hubungan mereka berdua itulah yang ada di otaknya.

TBC

NB :

Sorry yah kalau jelek.

CIWS : control in weapons systems.


End file.
